


Pistol packin mama

by vaultkid



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultkid/pseuds/vaultkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic cait/sole survivor, although in the draft i intended it to be f/f, the gender of sole is never directly commented on, so you can choose whatever gender you would like!<br/>First person account from the perspective of sole, with cait they go to investigate a distress signal and end up in a deadly battle- implied romance, i may continue later. short, sweet, and based on an experience in my own playthrough.<br/>spoilers warning for caits backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistol packin mama

We’d been travelling together for over 2 months, she’d worn down after a week and taken at least 5 bullets for me. I’d been thankful, but she’d brushed it off as “part of the contract” and practically hissed when I asked how she was.  
“All I need is a drink, don’t baby me”  
It was usually a drink that perked her up, made her more open, not that she wasn’t always joking around and open with her opinions, but then again she usually did have a drink in her. When I’d ordered her a 4th vodka shot she’d mentioned being happier here, told me that I was better than the rest but then closed off again. I wasn’t sure what to think of it, I mostly shrugged it off and we continued to drink and laugh and challenge nearby sleazes for the next round. I’d never seen her intimate however, no matter how seductive her digs at people sounded, she never seemed to go for it at bars. I hadn’t expected that, I’d always thought she would call me prude and here I was being flirtier than her when we were out.  
“We should start to head off” I said, punching her softly in the side.  
“Whatever you say” she answered.  
The cold air felt sharp, making me shiver under the thin layer of steel covering my chest. We’d been walking for hours, met with some mutants and ended up with less ammo and stamina than preferred. I’d say it wasn’t enough to last, but I wasn’t sure where we were going. I just wanted to keep walking, find a border, to see something new even if the darkness around us felt suffocating. My thoughts were interrupted by a far off flash in the distance, then from my pip boy.  
A distress signal, at least this was something.  
I turned to her, raised a brow and was met with a smirk and light shove. “If that’s what you want, but there better be caps at the end of it or it’ll be your arse” she teased.  
We ran towards the light, as we did the blurs merged together to form a large tower, lit up like a Christmas tree in a park after hours. I could even hear a faint ‘dear hearts and gentle people’ playing inside on a radio, tuned to DC. I liked it, there was something comforting in it, nostalgic, even if in truth the tree was made of barbs and messily nailed wood just to gain high ground in a pistol fight.  
The comfort dissolved once I heard the too familiar shriek, a ghoul appeared from the dark and jolted with full force into my back, ripping into my arm and leaving a sting that lasted with the crack of radiation loud on my Geiger counter. Cait managed to shoot it fast, but the shot rang out as a beacon, soon a group appeared from the swampy floor, and they were all running with minds rotted and instincts screaming to tear flesh.  
We stood back to back, guns blazing and a constant ringing in our ears as the monsters piled on us and each other.  
Cait managed to get a good bite on her collar bone, even some bruises already appearing on her chest and face as they outnumbered us and tore closer. I grabbed her arm and pulled till we reached the tower as the wave settled, bodies piling up in the mud. I let her go and scanned the area in front of me, after shooting a few more from the entrance it seemed to be the end.  
She called out, voice ragged with pain and aggression, as well as fear. Once I reached her I could see why. At least 6 Mirelerk hunters had dug up out of the mud, jaws clicking and drool flowing from their fanged mouths. Without thinking I hooked her under the arm and dragged us further up the tower, throwing her into a corner with cover on the second level and running to the top. If I managed to get their attention they would leave her, quietly nursing the steadily bleeding wounds. I’d made sure she had stimpacks handy, she’d be able to last as long as I got rid of our problem.  
The beeping distress call grew louder as I climbed the steps, and I arrived to find my goal slumped in a chair with bullet wounds drying in the cold. He’d been dead for a while now, arms softly holding a laser musket and a milta hat tilted over his face. The only things up here with him were a table, a radio and 4 bottles of vodka, all of them half full with about 5 empty littering the rooftop. I could hear a hissing bellow, followed by a shot of thick burning liquid hitting me in the left thigh. I staggered and cursed, learning quickly from my scanner that they were surrounding me, scuttling around the tower and shooting acid from all angles, making safe cover impossible from any one place.  
I ducked down in the centre for a moment, sighed, and turned up the radio just as 'pistol packin mama’ began to play its first notes. If I didn’t kick my tactics brain into gear I was done for, with minimal ammunition and little energy to work with. The lights on my mines flickered as I threw them from my vantage point, if the bastards planned to circle me I might as well take advantage of it. As I did this I was quick to shuffle from corner to corner, watching their movements to avoid a ball of spit hitting me as they shot from the ground relentlessly. I was rewarded with 2 explosions. I was left with 3 monsters to play with. 

I brought out my sniper, the last gun I had loaded and with only a dozen shots. The burn from the acid made me flinch, and my mind trailed back to the vodka just a second away. I grabbed a bottle and chugged, coughing as I called out. “CAIT, IF THIS GOES TO SHIT I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW IM FULL OF VODKA RIGHT NOW.” I was met with a soft laugh, but silence otherwise. I was panicking now, a couple shots in and the creatures didn’t look that affected. If I didn’t get through this Cait was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no protection and far too little blood, and it was all because of me. My aim stifled as I shook, but I managed another 3 shots to the head of a hunter, and was met with a spluttering of blood and spit as it fell. 2 down, 7 shots left. I could do this.  
Of course, too early to celebrate I was congratulated with another hit of acid to my back, one of them managing to catch me in a corner as I aimed for his double. I lost 4 shots as I desperately tried to get him whilst also biting down the pain and tasting my own blood. 3 shots left. I staggered to the table, holding myself up as my legs threatened to buckle.  
There was a gentle patter as drops of rain struck my chest, I looked up and breathed in as my hair flattened and grip wavered. The stars where so much clearer now, strings of them dabbing the sky like raindrops on my burned, bruised and bloodied face. If I died here, it wouldn’t be too bad.  
Sighing slowly, muscle memory reloaded my gun for me, and I looked down to a clear target. The ring of the shot matched the beat of 'undecided’, now roaring from the radio speakers. I hit the hard shell of the hunter. 2 shots left. The next shot earned me a loud gurgle as my target fell into the wet mud.  
1 left.  
The song ended as I stepped back from the force of my last shot. It was silent for a moment as the hunter stood still, but soon I could hear his scuttling return at full force as he went back to circling the tower.  
I grabbed the vodka and drank till the weight in the bottle drained and my head felt heavy. There was still one chance, but it wasn’t likely. I begged quietly as I pulled the laser musket from the fallen minuteman, and loaded my last uncertain shot. It was likely that the ammo was no good anymore, judging by the sound of his fingers cracking as I wretched the gun from him, it had been a while. I turned the crank and aimed carefully, waiting for the first hint of stasis as the hunter hurried into view.  
A bolt of fear shot through my chest as the sharp glow of red erupted from the weapon and straight into the body of the hunter, who fell soon after with a thud. I let myself breathe, and began to feel the fuzz in my head grow louder.  
As I stumbled down to her. Cait was already standing at the bottom of the steps, having drunk from the rainwater puddles and regained some of her strength. She watched me as I descended, and spoke softer than she ever had before.  
“We’ve taken some hard knocks, but I’d say we just topped the list”  
I sat at the top of the last few rows, happy to rest for now.  
“You’re telling me, I don’t remember ever feeling so tired.”  
“Can we talk” she huffed, suddenly looking more serious  
“of course, what’s up”  
“I think I want to tell you, about me. We’ve been working together for long enough, we aren’t strangers anymore”  
She stood a metre from me, and started to explain. Before she spoke I knew her as a hard, rude gunner with a funny but angry perspective on life, at the end I felt the weight of her anger. She told me how she’d been 14 when her parents had locked her in a shed for running away, how at 16 they’d broken her right leg when she’d tried again, how at 18 they’d collared her, and sold her away to slavers. She didn’t say what they made her do, but I felt my stomach twist as I remembered all the flirting men she’d pushed away and the intimacy she’d seemed slightly disturbed by. I only told her to go on, or that I was sorry when she paused.  
She’d stolen from clients pockets as they slept, saved until she could pay her way out, then returned home to kill her parents. She was heated at this point, her breath heavy in the cold and her voice harsher and movements erratic. I didn’t say anything. I didn’t even flinch when she said it. I’d killed enough people, I’d done so with some… semblance of justice burning in me. I wouldn’t blame her, I wouldn’t shame these actions. She stopped for a moment, closer to me now, stepping forward slowly as she spoke. I touched her hand to give her a sign to go on, that I wasn’t upset with what she’d done. She sighed and kept going.  
She still saw them when she was alone, when she closed her eyes. Red faces, fearful. She drank and she injected to escape them. I’d never seen her so shaken, past a bad trip.  
“I’m proud of you”  
“What… I never expected you to say that when I brought this up”  
“I am.”  
“Well, I guess I needed to hear that from you… thank you”  
She sat next to me, leaning into my side slightly as we looked forward into the dark.  
“I’ll be here for you Cait. What you’ve done won’t change that. I care about you”  
“I didn’t know… I mean, I will be for you too.” she stammered.  
We sat in silence as the rain settled and first light started to shy away the stars.  
As we started to walk back towards town I could hear the faint voice of Billie Holiday broadcasting from the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is my first ever fanfic, please be kind and remember im a human being and this is for fun


End file.
